


A little death

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Character Death Implied, Explicit Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, There's Plot Too, Toxic Relationships, Yibo is a psychopath but he's a pretty psychopath, basically my attempt to write an erotica, prostitute Yibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Please."Xiao Zhan likes the sound of him begging, he likes to see his blessed out face. He likes to chase a little death everyday with Yibo.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	A little death

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you want a know but a little death is supposed to be orgasm in French. 
> 
> None of the characters are underaged given the fact that they're all above eighteen and can legally have sexual activities. 
> 
> There's some gun violence and drugs mentioned but it's heavily implied.

If you had to ask Xiao Zhan how this whole deal started, he'd tell you that he's just as confused himself and that's the full truth, even if it isn't its not like you could do anything but still, believe him. He doesn't know when exactly he stumbled upon the skinny blonde boy and this almost jail time worthy hookup started. 

He was pushed against the door as soon as they entered the room, bloody hands gripping his shirt and then his own finally started moving, down to the sides of the boy's waist. 

"Oh god, he was annoying, he was so annoying I want you to remove that for me." Yibo mutters and the next thing he knows is that his shirt is removed. After a long breath he decides to take handle of the situation and pushes the shorter body down on the bed. 

"Don't worry I'll fuck you so good you will not be able to think about it." He says and licks his lip. "Please." Comes the reply and Xiao Zhan obliges. He pushes down his jeans and boxers, watching the blonde strip himself as well, climbing on the bed and giving a last glance at the locked door. 

_ She's here, she's across the place but I don't care less. She can't take this from me.  _ He presses his lips on the plump ones and slides his tongue in, discovering the familiar taste of cigarettes similar to his own. 

The lips part with his and then travel down to his neck, he gasps loudly. "Touch me." Xiao Zhan says and Yibo nods, just as eager to discover the beautiful plain canvas provided for him to fill in colours with. "Touch me… There." He moans as Yibo palms him lightly, mouth running over his neck. 

Maybe not jail time, because if this was what would be enough to send him to one, his entire neighborhood would've gone a long time back. He had been back from another argument and oh boy was he pissed off. Xiao Zhan considers himself a pretty laid back man when it comes to people. 

He didn't find any pleasure or satisfaction in screaming at others or terrorising them. Until you did your work, he would do his and the deal ended right there and then. He was a college student, not a God sent man to change the world. He really wasn't interested in asserting dominance or any such act (which was basically being an asshole). 

So you could count him as one of the nicest people around there, if niceness could be counted while making money out of drug dealing, hooking up random teenagers on cocaine and fishing in their pockets. He never went far on the advances, most he had done was get some old men way too much drugs till a killing point, he never bothered to stick around to see what happens to them. 

But he was pissed off because this was the fifth time he had to travel all the way. When he was going back he did not want any interruptions by any one. He had some dead drunk men in his car and some of them were spitting nonsense till he pointed the gun right at them. 

He's pretty sure he would blow their head up too if they kept talking any further. When they arrived at the bar he immediately threw his jacket and unbuttoned the top button chugging on a glass of whichever alcohol was served. He never bothered checking which one was it. 

Right there, he felt a hand slide up to his shoulder, slow and sensual and he already guessed it was a prostitute. He was about to snap, probably even shove them away (which he really wouldn't do, his heart is too soft to even harshly reject people.) But he turned his head, a 'not interested' almost written on his lips before his eyes caught a mop of bright blonde hair and a light weight setting on his lap. Want Yibo. 

Okay, so here was the thing, everyone knew about Wang Yibo. Everyone knew he was a little twink, if professional then he was just another prostitute in the club who liked to sleep with older men too. He had seen the boy plenty of times beforehand even with his own friends. And men are way older than that. 

Sean wasn't the type to judge, no, he really didn't like that neither was he interested in gossip but something about Yibo made him curious enough to lean on the conversations and try to get information as much as he could. 

He didn't personally know him as per, he just knew there was a blonde pretty boy in the club, smuggled some drugs and 'worked' for some men occasionally. He knew, knew why people liked him so much. It was hard to find men who were interested in men in underground business too. 

But Wang Yibo had straight customers too, he knew it because his own friends have had the taste of the services. As far as the photos and people told, he was far too good looking for some cheap prostitution. 

And he was being honest, he didn't like to sort traits as feminine or masculine, because he didn't believe any traits were feminine or masculine. But Yibo literally could be considered prettier than any person he has seen including the stars on TV everyday. He had a round small face and his long blonde hair did not help at all in making him look any less beautiful. 

He had heard numerous times from even the ladies. This Wang Yibo, had the entire world (if the small bar could be compared to it) wrapped around his little finger and he was flaunting it. He remembers his own friend, Brian, who was probably the straightest dickhead ever had Yibo in his lap and later bragged about getting a blowjob. 

He knew why Yibo slept with so many men, it was easy money, they were all too old to bother with the company and had enough balance in their accounts to spoil him. Also he was so fucking pretty. Now as a man, Xiao Zhan himself has been called pretty and handsome enough times even though he thinks he's nothing more than average or above average, but God, Wang Yibo was pretty. 

Dead drop pretty. He was tall, way too skinny for being an adult now and a changing personality according to how his customers would like him to be. In the drugs and underground deals, even women were muscular and strong and even though he likes a woman who's not helpless, a lot fantasized of lithe partners to thrash in their holds. Prostitutes like Yibo fulfilled it. 

He didn't know why Yibo slept with people besides the money factor, but nothing else matters besides money here. So it was obvious, he was a pretty boy in his young age who could get money just by a few services. Xiao Zhan's bisexuality jumped when he saw the boy's face. 

It was almost unrealistic how pretty this young boy was, billion times more than any of his photos, truly a work of art he was and Xiao Zhan felt like he could trace his features all day. Once had turned to twice, twice to thrice and then he more than often found himself pushing the boy on the nearest surface he could possibly find and having his way. "Fuck me faster." The boy would beg, "fuck me harder", and he would comply. He would comply easily. 

Yibo liked him, he liked Yibo, it was a sweet deal. 

In fact, he was sure that Yibo was a little  _ too  _ attached to him, a little too soft and easy on him. He doesn't know how many times he found himself getting comforter in the one way they both know, but know the best. Maybe he just likes being around him, just likes having someone so valuable to himself.

So back to his point, Xiao Zhan really doesn't know how  _ exactly _ he ended up having the doll faced boy in his apartment, legs spread and whining.

"Fuck me already.. please." The deep voice complained and he snapped out of his thoughts. He smiled a little at the boy under him and lifted his thighs, only to burry his face between the space. He heard Yibo whimper and started licking right outside his hole. One thing always amused him, no matter how slow or bad or rough things went this male under him would moan like he's being filmed for a porn video. And it made him laugh to be frank.

What was this kid trying to do? He was generally too intoxicated to think about it and his interest didn't lye in the male's habits but his body. After all, Xiao Zhan is not a fucking angel from heaven coming to save a poor boy because he sure does know no one is a helpless dog here.

Everyone joins in for their own pleasure, choices and decisions. Wang Yibo isn't the first kid here either, there are people younger than him too. Nothing he hasn't seen before and no sob stories he hasn't heard before. 

He slowly circled his tongue around the rim and then licked his lips, Yibo's fingers were deep fisted in his hair now, tugging from the deep sensations pooling in his stomach. "Oh Xiao Zhan, please just.." Yibo cried, voice wavering and then pulling on his hair tighter, his big hands tugging his face closer but he just pushed his fingers in the boy's thigh. 

"Tsk, patience." He replied and before the desperate body could push down against his mouth again, he dived in, spreading Yibo's legs a little more—thankfully his flexible body helping in that—and his tongue licked around in his hole. He hears Yibo moan again,  _ loudly,  _ letting his deep voice rumble in the thick air. "Fuck, Xiao Zhan, your mouth does wonders." He smirked, this wasn't the only place he could show wonders in. 

He pushed his face deeper in, licking and sucking around, letting his tongue go as deep as it could and then accompanying his fingers in. "Please", he hears again and then pulls his fingers out, up again and hovering over the mess of a boy. 

"Beg some more."

"Please."

"Not enough." 

"Please, please I just-  _ please. _ " 

It's enough of torment for the boy and he grabs the condom from the bedside table and helped himself on, watching as Yibo supported himself up on his elbows, hawk like eyes digging into his skin and he couldn't help himself when he leaned forward to capture his pink lips shining in the dim light. 

Another beautiful feature, his plump lips were addictive, in all the drugs he had sold and consumed, Yibo was the strongest one he had ever tried. It felt like he could stay high on the boy any time and all the time. Just tie him to his bedpost and keep him there, keep him in his room and lock them inside, burn the key somewhere so they don't have to go out. They  can't  go out, just inside this room, Yibo at his mercy begging forever and watching him fall apart till he passed out. It sounds nice, forms a pretty image in his mind. 

Xiao Zhan slips a hand under Yibo's knee and folds the boy, entering his tight rim and cursing as he feels the warm hear elope him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Xiao… Xiao Zhan.. Zhan-ge!" He hears and then the pretty, big hands are on his back, blunt nails digging in his skin and he pushes himself all the way in. He feels like he can see the stars, he can feel every muscle of Yibo's entrance. 

The grip on his shoulders loosen eventually and he takes it as a sign to move, thrusting in forward and then pulling out, the familiar rhythmic tone till he sees Yibo crying, tears spilling out on his soft cheeks as he moans his name loudly, "Zhan-ge.. Zhan-ge please." He listens and obeys, after all, he's the one at Yibo's mercy. Not the other way around. He listens and thrusts deeper, sharper, faster until Yibo is  _ screaming  _ about it.  _ Shouting and screaming  _ so loud he's sure as heck that his mom is gonna be outside the door anytime. 

He hears loud bang on the door and he doesn't care, he keeps his pace, focusing on the beautiful scenery given to him right now instead and he doesn't need to do anything, Yibo in his  _ literally  _ fucked state shouts, "fuck off" and the sound is gone, his attention going back to the body jumping up to meet his thrusts below him and the  _ big big  _ hands pulling him closer by his shoulders. 

"Touch me, I want you to touch me, please." Yibo cries and his hands travel to the hard member of the boy stroking it, giving it tugs from time to time and helping the boy. He looks at Yibo's fucked out expression, face flushed and twitching from over stimulation. "Darling your looks can kill, now you're dead." Xiao Zhan says and then releases his hand to circle around the long neck. 

He squeezes it, cutting off Yibo's oxygen supply and he starts choking. It's so pretty. He wonders if Yibo would still look pretty when he's dead, still being fucked like this. The hold brings the boy off the edge and he cries in pleasure, hands trying to keep a firm grip but  _ so  _ weak. 

"Close." He mutters. 

"Come for me, baby." Yibo says and he does, immediately, spilling inside the condom and then collapsing on the smaller body, rolling over after a second but berried deep inside the boy. 

"Fuck, I can't believe you." He said and Yibo smirks, eventually rolling away and then coming back near, head resting on one palm as he stares into his eyes, "your old woman is annoying as hell, jeez, I would've killed her long back if I was you." He laughs at the bluntness and then pats the blonde mop of hair. "I'm not you, my little psychopath."

"You could be."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah."

Yibo springs up at that, eyes getting comically wide and looks through his face as if trying to find a flaw in the fake expressions but they're  _ real  _ and Xiao Zhan just agreed to  _ that.  _

"Are you serious Xiao Zhan?" His mouth is way too wide open to be left alone and he slots his mouth on the plush lips, drawing out moans from the body, if he wasn't so spent he would fuck the boy against the dirty sheets again, and then pulls away, softly brushing away the hair on his face. "I wouldn't say yes if I wasn't." He's honest, he's saying the truth. 

"Xiao Zhan, this isn't that simple.. I did kill all the people, I did. I smuggle drugs and I torture people. I smuggle dead bodies and throw them to rot. I rob men all the time, fuck I kill them in ways you can't possibly imagine and I've destroyed people's lives till they couldn't pick a starting point again." Yibo says, eyes travelling here and there but staying on his face, unsure and confused. But he's made up his mind, he already thought it through and he knows what he's agreeing to, what sort of deal he's making and what he's signing up for. 

"I know, my little psychopath." 

Yibo is smiling as if he's going through the most painful yet beautiful experience of his life, a faint look of evilness that's almost gone chilling. Perhaps he is. 

\-----

"You need to answer me!"

"How did you get the keys?"

"What are you doing you fucker?"

"Is this why I raised you?!"

Xiao Zhan didn't blink once, he sat as stoic as ever not giving her a single reaction. Getting enough of it, she threw the vase beside her at him, the one expensive material in their house breaking into pieces as he defended his face with his hand, just flinching enough. "Fuck you old bitch." He spat out finally and she gave that smug look that she had finally made him angry and then slapped him, pulling his hair to hit him again but this time he didn't let her. 

This time he didn't wait for her to stop and prevented from doing anything. He pushed her, Xiao Zhan's obviously larger body easily making her tumble down and pulled out his phone to dial a number.

"Don't call the fucking police!" She shouted and then came surging towards him. 

Of course he knew better than that, the police were rigged and her death this way would be certainly a lot better than what she deserved. But it was what it was, at the end of the day people like him, people around him are just some ants that can be stepped on and the elite who stand high and proud in their empires would be remembered as the golden examples. 

"Oh don't worry mother, I'm not calling that freak show. I'm calling your fucking death."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say sorry first, I literally have no idea how you write smut and I don't know what I wrote. To clarify, yes I'm almost eighteen, not a thirteen year old and yes I still don't know how to write it. 
> 
> The reason Yibo has a bloody hand is to signify that he's more than Xiao Zhan looks at, he works a lot more but xz isn't interested in knowing that rn. Xz's mom also sucks and agreeing with Yibo means he wants to be free from her finally and not continue pitying her while she can't even be decent. Some scenes are pretty messed up to show that xz's character is a lot more than on poster as well.
> 
> The og idea for this series is about psychotic and cute Yibo and messed up Xiao Zhan, inspired by them and bc I love how xz laughs as wwx during painful and evil plots.


End file.
